


I need you like I need a broken leg

by BrainlessRonnie (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BrainlessRonnie
Summary: “But now, I am.. intrigued.”“By me?” Pip questioned with a smile, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he watched the man’s face with great interest. “I’m afraid I don’t even know your name.”“Christophe.”“Pip.”
Relationships: Christophe “The Mole”/Phillip “Pip” Pirrip, Phillip “Pip” Pirrip/Christophe “The Mole”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	I need you like I need a broken leg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a while since I’ve posted but I’ve returned with this. I know this ship is completely unheard of and this is gonna flop, but I thought I might as well post it. 
> 
> This oneshot is inspired by the song “I love you like an alcoholic” by The Taxpayers. Also, Pip’s dog is supposed to be called Georginia but I called her Georgina- She’s named after Pip’s dead mother. Sorry for that mistake ;;
> 
> Please enjoy <3

The blond stepped off the bus slowly, a harsh blast of air escaping from the vehicle as he stepped off.

Pip began walking, his heels clicked against the concrete path. That seemed to be the only sound he heard for a while- the night was silent, not a bird or a cat bothered to say hello. 

It dark— overall, a very humid night, there were puddles, the remains of the heavy rain beforehand. Thankfully, it had stopped before he left the warmth of the bus.

He lowered his gaze to look at the slip of paper between his fingers, the pass he had just used to get on his bus for free. His eyes scanned the side of the road, finding a gutter within seconds. 

With a loud cackle, the paper was scrunched up in a tight fist. It was then dropped, sliding inside the gutter and sinking deep into the murky water, where it would be lost forever.

Pip kept walking, brushing off his hand, as if that paper had held a disease. The wind ran its fingers through Pip’s hair, tugging gently on his jacket.

The young boy turned the corner quickly, he bounced as he walked. As he exhaled, the cold air fogged up. He rubbed his hands together quickly, desperate for the friction to give him some kind of warmth.

The crisp air pressed a kiss against his pink lips, it danced over his skin and teased him greatly. It trailed his face and brushed over his clothing. Pip was deep in his mind until he looked up and realised a figure was stood on the corner. 

The figure was hunched over slightly, a hand stuffed into his pocket and the other held a cigarette up to his chapped lips. The cigarette was almost done, it seemed the man was trying to get everything he could out of the cigarette. It was a desperate attempt, as the cigarette didn’t have much to offer. Aside from the lampposts lining up along the road, the small flame at the end of the cigarette was the only light in sight.

It was hard to see anything in such darkness, but the man seemed to be scrawny and tall- wide shoulders and muscular arms. A heavy bag was slung over his shoulder, sliding down his arm sneakily.

Pip had to pass the man to get home, which he didn’t mind. He didn’t have any enemies, and he didn’t have much to offer if he was robbed. He knew he looked a little like a woman, mainly because of his “long” hair, so this probably put him at greater risk.

He was always bouncy, looking at the bright side of things. Who could ever look on the bright side after being stolen of their items? Well, Pip Pirrip.

The path was thin and long, it didn’t give Pip much room even when he was walking alone. He was worried about bumping the stranger, the slight nudge then starting something that was unwelcome. 

The clicks from his shoes were loud enough to alert the other. He moved back and turned his head, locking eyes with Pip unknowingly. 

If looks could give heart attacks, Pip was sure he would’ve had one. The figure was most definitely a man now, and as he stepped closer and closer he could make out the other’s features.

Rich tan skin and a chiselled jawline, thick eyebrows and sharp eyes. He was stood under a lamppost, the light illuminated him. It made the man practically glow- Pip was unsure if what he was seeing was even there. 

However, he kept a straight face and kept his composure. He kept walking towards him. Though, Pip’s focus was quickly drifting. The man had looked away by now, which he thought was pretty normal, but Pip’s stare didn’t budge. The man’s eyes were compelling and his body structure was intimidating, but, it was all drawing him in. He felt submerged in feelings and thoughts just from staring for a few moments into the dark stranger’s eyes.

The dead cigarette had been dropped onto the floor, crushed into the stone under the man’s boot, Pip hadn’t even noticed when that happened.

Soon enough, he was right next to the man. He forcefully tore away his eyes as he walked behind him. Their hands brushed unexpectedly, which caused Pip to jump. It was kind of frightening, he thought the man had gone to strike.

The stranger laughed. A low, ragged laugh that held a thick accent to it. Pip turned on his heel to look at him properly.

“Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry.” He apologised. He knew he was going to bump into the man, he just knew it. Curse the small pavement. Their hands only touched for a mere second, but it was enough to get Pip a little embarrassed. 

With a raised brow and a hand on his hip, the stranger responded: “Don’t worry about it.” 

The blond boy thought that was the end of it, and so he turned again and began to walk away.

“Wait.”

The single word caused Pip’s whole body to come to a halt, without him even registering it. It was like his body wanted him to stay, too.

“It is so late, why are you travelling alone in such... Dodgy streets?” 

“Why, my fine fellow, I live in these “dodgy streets,”” He replied with a laugh. “It’s not that late. 9pm or so, chap.”

The stranger nodded, though seemed unconvinced, as if Pip was lying about living around here. The man had an accent, but it was rather puzzling. He couldn’t decide if he sounded Dutch, Russian or French.

Perhaps the man was thinking the same about him, as Pip’s British accent was the most obvious thing about him. 

The handsome stranger’s lips parted to say something else, but before he could make another comment, Pip jumped in. 

“And, if I do say, you look rather strange yourself. Why are you simply stood on the corner of a street?” 

Pip sounded playful, he had slipped into the tone subconsciously. 

“I was waiting for a taxi,” The way he pronounced taxi was funny, it sounded more like tax-zee. “But now, I am.. intrigued.”

“By me?” Pip questioned with a smile, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he watched the man’s face with great interest. “I’m afraid I don’t even know your name.”

“Christophe.”

“Pip.”

Christophe was silent for a moment before letting out a breathy chuckle. “That is a silly but nice name. I like it.”

“It’s British!” Pip shrugged, a large smile on his face. He felt silly and he knew his face was flushed red, but not offended. Though there was no reason to get shy now.

Christophe hummed lowly, nodding along with the smaller’s words. 

“Can I walk you a little? Or give you my number?”

The words were heavy and blunt, they held a hint of innuendo. Pip knew he shouldn’t take up the offer, it was stupid. He was pretty much agreeing to be murdered. His expression must’ve given away his uncertainty, because Christophe’s face also changed.

“That sounded sketchy, hm?” Christophe chuckled, relaxing his shoulders. His gaze flickered behind him before returning to Pip. “In all honesty, I just want to see you more. I did not lie when I said you seemed interesting.”

A small giggle escaped Pip’s throat, he loved the way Christophe pronounced things.

“You actually said I was intriguing.”

A smirk tugged at the taller man’s lips, shifting his body weight to stand up at his full height- He was much taller than Pip, it was a little frightening.

“Well, no matter... Now, what do you say?”

It was an offer. Christophe didn’t want to seem pushy, but he couldn’t help but want to know what path the two were taking.

There was a moment of silence- Pip was a little stunned. He thought for a moment, but it didn’t take that much convincing. Those eyes- everything Christophe offered him, simply by just standing there was enough.

“Well, alright.”

The two walked together, side by side and talked. They weren’t aware of how loud they were, they were having too much fun to notice. However, Pip noticed something about Christophe’s chuckle. He noticed the way Christophe’s eyes flicked down or to the side, or how he bit his lip the second his laugh quietened down. 

There was a crack that showed every so often between their conversations- the small hole in the wall which showed sadness and true feelings on the other side. It wasn’t Pip’s place to step in, he barely knew the man, so he didn’t comment.

The atmosphere was overall light anyway, it wouldn’t be good to bring a downer on their conversation when they’ve only just met. 

Both of them spoke about a bunch of different things, their conversations flowed naturally. They talked about good bars and better towns than this one. As they travelled the streets, Pip noticed at some point they were not heading towards his original destination, but a main street where lively people yelled and shop lights beamed. ‘Perhaps Christophe is weary too,’ Was the first thought that crossed Pip’s mind and the last.

There were shifty figures around the streets but as they watched Pip and Christophe laugh and smile, they couldn’t help the little flicker in their eyes which showed their own interest.

”Mole!”

A voice unfamiliar to Pip called from behind them. Christophe turned, so he did too. He was met with the sight of a man a little red in the face, a bottle of booze in his gloved palm. He wore an orange button up, the top two buttons undone. 

Christophe tutted a few times, mumbling in a completely different language that Pip didn’t recognise.

“Awh, who’s the cute one?” 

The mysterious man buzzed, making his way over and wrapping his arm around Christophe’s waist. Pip wondered for a moment, wondered about who the man was and wondered why he had called Christophe, ‘Mole.’

“This is Pip, Gregory. We are leaving to get... Food.”

‘Well, sure.’

The blond had curly locks that had a lot of volume, it was tied into a loose and pathetic attempt at a ponytail. It slumped over his shoulder, tangled and sprawled out.

“You should join me,” ‘Gregory’ grinned lazily, raising his alcohol for a few moments. “Thomas is waiting for me in the bar, though I think he’s more looking after me. We decided to go with McCormick and his little boyfriend- I swear, I still do not know his name after months.” 

Pip couldn’t help but laugh, he thought this man was comedic and entertaining. He silently wished he had a great night.

The brunette of the bunch tugged away from Gregory, then gestured him back to the bar.

“We are good. We leave now, sorry, Gregory.” He waved a little, looking at Pip for some kind of reassurance. It had only occurred to him he was deciding Pip’s decisions. Pip’s smile didn’t fade, he simply nodded.

A few more drunken unintelligible words were spoken from Gregory before he turned on his heel back to the entrance of the bar. He leaned against the door and struggled to open it.

“He will be ok.”

“I hope so,” Pip laughed. “Who is he?”

Christophe began walking, so Pip followed too. “Childhood friend.” He answered dryly.

The smaller boy nodded, as he was not one to push. He checked his watch, realising he simply must be home.

“Oh, heavens, I’m so sorry. Oh, goodness. I must shoot off,” Pip said worriedly. “I have a pup at home that I haven’t seen in hours, she’s most definitely eaten everything her bowl by now. I’m sure she must be starved.” He howled.

Okay, maybe he spoiled his dog a little too much.

The French man’s thick brow cocked up and his arms folded across his chest. He had only known Pip for a few hours and a little, but he thought that was such a ‘Pip thing’ to do.

“I can walk you.”

Stars and excitement filled Pip’s eyes rapidly, he didn’t bother to hide the excitement and happiness on his face.

“Oh, really?”

“Of course.”

Christophe had a tired smile, though he genuinely was adoring Pip’s company. He hadn’t slept a lot the previous night. He was working constantly and he felt sore. He wanted to go home, but his desire to be with Pip longer was stronger.

With a swift turn of keys, Pip pushed open his front door and switched on the lights. His house was an average size and looked rather average from outside, it was very homey but also had touches of expensive items. In other words, it was clear Pip was not struggling finically.

Before Christophe could take more than two steps into the home, he was met with a sea of white fur. A white, bear of a dog jumped up at him while barking and howling. Christophe almost fell back, but he luckily had shut the door behind him.

“Oh— I’m so sorry,” Pip laughed. “Georgina, down!”

The large dog obeyed, but was biting gently at the bottom of Christophe’s pants. It was like a cloud had come alive. The dog was simply a giant ball of fluff with black beady eyes.

Christophe was hesitant. He had, had a bad experience with a dog a long time ago, it left stitches in his forearm.

“Ah, I’m not... The biggest dog person. The first dog I met had my arm for his dinner, yeah?” He said, clearly trying not to show weakness or any sign he was a little terrified.

It was quiet for a few moments before Pip’s expression softened gently. He grabbed Christophe’s hand calmly, a smile on his face. “She can help you get over it. She wouldn’t hurt a fly, I promise.”

Pip knelt down and Christophe let himself be led. His hand was in contact with the dog, his hand pretty much was swallowed by all her white fur. Georgina tilted her head up to lick his hand a few times.

“Oh. This is not so bad.” Christophe admitted, he said it like it was a bad confession. He pet the dog a few times, a small smile on his face. He was still weary, but it seemed okay for now. 

“See!” Pip cheered, then stood up straight. He skipped over to two metal bowls over in the corner and grabbed a cold tin of dog food from a cupboard.

Christophe pat the adorable dog a few more times before she ran towards the sound of food.

He stood up properly, deciding to take a look at his surroundings. A snow white fluffy carpet had consumed the floor, probably to hide the dog fur that Georgina shook off. A light cream shade had taken over the walls and a soft, smooth white had absorbed the ceiling too. A round, white light crouched in the middle of the ceiling. It was currently a bright white but could be dimmed, brightened or changed coloured through a remote that sat on a dresser planted next to the L-shaped sofa.

Two dressers, that were made up of a dark oak wood, carefully polished and clean too, were seated under the television.

The TV was an average large size, hung up on the wall. It had curved edges, which Christophe thought was a little extra but understandable. The pillows on the couch were different shades of light grey- all puffed up and feathery.

It was clear that Pip definitely liked his place clean.

Pip soon walked back over to Christophe, a smile spread onto his face smoothly. “Well, thank you for these few hours. They’ve actually been extraordinary. I’ve never been so thankful for my clumsiness.” He waved his hand, his eyes bright and his cheeks dusted a pale red.

“Ah.. Yes. I can give you my number and then get out of your way.”

“Well, actually, I was hoping you would stay longer.”

Christophe stood, dumbfounded. His expression was blank for a few seconds. “Really?” He asked quietly, wondering if Pip was trying to tell a joke.

“Yes, really,” The blond smiled, raising his eyebrows in confusion. “If you would like to go, however—“

“Non.”

Christophe was swift to cut him off. 

A warm smile spread across the small boy’s face and he nodded swiftly, gleaming at the fact Christophe wanted to stay longer.

There was an undeniable bond between the two, they had only met that night and it felt like they had known each other for years. The evening went on rapidly, they spent a lot of time on the sofa, cuddling the dog. A random movie was already on the Tv, but Christophe wasn’t really watching it.

He also didn’t feel as nervous around this dog, he felt more safe that Pip was right next to him too.

As the credits rolled, Christophe’s gaze shifted to the other. It only really dawned on him then how much smaller Pip was compared to him, the blond was rather short in general and Christophe was tall.

Pip’s skin was peachy and looked soft to the touch, his hair was carefully done and a bright blond that reflected his bright personality. His dollish figure and big, blue eyes were captivating and angelic. 

He had been holding back all night, keeping his hands to himself and not coming onto too strong. He was worried about scaring Pip away. But right now, it was taking every fibre in his body to not touch him.

“Say, what’s your real name? Is it really Pip?”

Pip turned his head, thinking for a moment. The flashy television screen reflected his facial features beautifully, it had Christophe practically melting.

“Well, it’s Phillip. But I’m just very used to people calling me Pip.” He beamed. A grin spread across his face, all toothy. 

Pip was like an angel. He didn’t seem to have a single flaw. When he smiled, Christophe felt dizzy. He decided he wasn’t going to hold back any longer.

With one motion, Christophe cupped Pip’s cheek in his palm. His fingers gently brushed his jawline. Pip seemed stunned, but not discouraged. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, it was cheesy- like a scene in an awful romantic romcom. However, this didn’t stop the two. As Christophe leaned down, Pip leaned up and their lips connected. He was quick to melt into Christophe’s careful touching and lips.

Pip’s mind was fogged- he couldn’t even think with Christophe’s lips on his. It was like paradise, a secret kind of heaven just for him. He was a little shocked when he felt Christophe’s tongue push past his lips and explore his mouth.

It was incredible. Pip had never experienced anything like it- He was never a liked child when growing up, so he had never had a partner. If Christophe knew this, he would’ve thought everybody needed the strongest glasses an individual could possibly get.

Christophe’s hand left Pip’s face and moved down to unbutton his top two buttons. Pip’s hands wrapped around Christophe’s wrists lightly, face flushed bright red. Christophe slowly pulled away, soft exhales escaping his mouth, and Pip was the same.

“Bedroom?”

Christophe asked nonchalantly and Pip nodded slowly. He was nervous, that was obvious. But he wasn’t unsure if he wanted to or not. He knew he wanted this.

The smaller of the duo jumped to his feet and pulled Christophe along with him, rushing up the stairs like their lives depended on it. With heavy thumps, they made it into Pip’s bedroom. It was rather stunning- A king sized bed, a miniature chandelier and a regular sized Tv. The room was made up of different shades of yellow, white and light greys.

It was clear that Pip wasn’t exactly a fan of dark colours. 

The room was dark though, as no lights were on except for the hall one. That light was peeking in silently and watching them excitedly. Christophe shut the door with his foot, pushing Pip back onto the bed. Pip fell into the feathery blankets, a smile on his face. His hat dropped off behind him as he fell, though he didn’t care about that right now.

The blond began to unbutton his shirt, as Christophe had done earlier, but was stopped.

“Let me.”

He spoke, his accent seeming much thicker. Quickly and carefully, Christophe unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Smooth and peachy skin was revealed, along with pink nipples and a flat stomach. He was a little boney, but nothing too extreme. 

Christophe landed soft kisses to his chest, causing Pip to jolt a little. He was sensitive and helpless. He reached his hands up to tangle his fingers in Christophe’s unkept hair. The brunette moved down a little, moving to Pip’s nipple. He took the sensitive bud into his mouth, lightly biting.

Pip threw his head back, his breathing quick. He let out a quiet, breathy moan. He was clearly embarrassed about moaning, but Christophe’s hands roaming his body were enough encouragement. He released the pink bud with a loud pop. He shifted, sitting up to take off his shirt. He tossed it onto the floor along with Pip’s.

They were both hard now, Pip’s moans were unbelievable to Christophe. He would’ve never imagined them sounding so perfect and undeniably sexy- it was a huge turn on.

Phillip couldn’t help but run his hands up and down Christophe’s stomach and chest.

“Of course, you’re ripped too. Absolutely gorgeous and perfect...” 

Christophe didn’t think of himself as ripped, but he knew he had an obvious and clear six-pack. He chuckled lowly, enjoying the compliment and Pip’s tone, he was subconsciously speaking in a higher voice and his breathing was still fast.

Pip took it upon himself to unzip Christophe’s jeans, tugging them down enough to reveal and a large tent in his boxers. His face felt hot and red, he was worried Christophe might be too big for him. After all, this was his first time. It was not only his first time having sex, but it was his first time doing anything romantic or sexual. Hell, Pip rarely even masturbated.

With a gruffly laugh, Christophe shifted to take off his pants properly. He threw them, not bothered where they’d end up. He only cared about Pip right now. He unbuttoned Pip’s pants and enjoyed that they just spread open, no zip was there. He pulled his pants down slowly, then tugged them off to let them join the pile of neglected clothes on the floor.

He loved Pip’s personality and Christophe did his best not to judge others on their appearance. Hell, he tried not to pay attention to how they looked at all. But when he first laid his eyes on the younger, he noticed his hips. He noticed how they swayed a little as he walked and noticed their curviness. Pip had a ‘feminine’ kind of figure, and it was very surprising when Christophe realised he was a male. But that only made him more attracted to the Brit.

As Christophe pulled off Pip’s pants and boxers, Phillip’s breathing went fast again. He felt vulnerable under Christophe’s touch. All he could think about was his hands roaming his body, touching where he wanted. He loved Christophe’s hard gaze travel along his figure, taking him all in. 

He jolted abruptly, his spine arching at Christophe’s fingers wrapped around his semi-hard dick. Christophe’s hands were rough, but somehow that made it even better. Pip let out a strained moan. He was obviously holding back.

Beads of precum were gathered at his tip, leaking ever so slightly. A breathy moan left Pip and Christophe responded with a chuckle, moving his hand swiftly. Pip arched beautifully into his touch, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut.

When Pip’s cock reached full hardness, Christophe removed his hand. Pip whined at the sudden loss of contact, his hard dick straining against the cool air. These new sensations were driving Pip wild, it was truly magnificent.

Christophe looked around, realising no lube was in sight. Well, he’d have to deal with it.

“Turn over, hands and knees.” 

Christophe’s voice was commanding, but gentle. It was a perfect mix. Pip nodded, slowly rolling onto his stomach and then adjusting himself. He sat on his elbows and knees. He felt exposed, fully on display for Christophe to see. He felt embarrassed but aroused. His cock was flushed red and aching. Pip wasn’t going to lie, he hated the feeling of his cock being so forgotten about and ignored. However, he waited patiently, gripping the bed sheets below him.

Christophe spat onto two fingers. Hearing this, Pip’s face twisted into disgust, though his cock didn’t soften at all.

“Are you using spit?”

“I have to, otherwise it will hurt a lot going in dry. Trust me, ok?”

Pip was quiet for a few moments before nodding, subconsciously wiggling his hips in the air to be more engaging. It worked excellently, Christophe licked his lips before prodding one wet finger between Pip’s flushed cheeks.

He groaned quietly, white knuckles grabbing at the bed sheets. He tried to push back against Christophe. Slowly and carefully, Christophe pushed in his finger. He treated Pip like he was made of porcelain- like a delicate flower that was too pretty to touch.

Inside Phillip was hot and tight, it was a struggle to get his finger in and out. What didn’t help is that Pip couldn’t seem to relax, he was too eager and excited. He was subconsciously closing around Christophe.

“Pip, relax. Just calm. Deep breaths.”

It was difficult to hear Christophe, his mind and vision felt clouded. He nodded slowly, letting his upper body sink into the welcoming sheets. He let his legs spread a little wider and let his body relax. It took a few seconds, but he calmed down. His breathing was a little quick, but it was good enough.

Christophe sighed in relief, beginning to move his finger in and out with more ease. Pip was whining quietly, biting at his lip and gasping. 

A minute or so later, Christophe was able to push in a second finger. He worked his fingers quickly, spreading them a little inside Pip to widen him more.

Phillip chewed at his bottom lip, drawing a little blood. He hissed quietly, sucking air in through his teeth. He mewled, back arched like a cat in heat.

In one motion, Christophe took out his fingers, admiring Pip’s relaxed body and enticing entrance. Pip twisted in the sheets so he could tilt his head up a little and look back at Christophe.

“Stay just like that,” Christophe hummed, sitting up to hold Pip’s hips. Neither of them noticed when Christophe had gotten fully hard and his boxers were on the other side of the room, but it had happened.

He nudged Pip’s hole with the head of his cock. Christophe was definitely over average, he knew his dick was definitely big and he was a little anxious if he hurt Pip.

Christophe lifted his gaze to look into Pip’s eyes once again. His eyes looked like a doll’s eyes- Blown wide and glossy with tears. His cheeks were red and pretty, his eyelashes fluttered as he stared back at Christophe. Man, if looks really did give heart attacks. There was nothing that could compare to Pip’s face and expression at this moment. It was gorgeous, wet dream worthy. It was like something out of a porno but even porn actors couldn’t compare to this kind of gorgeousness.

He felt a sudden ache in his chest and his heart fluttered.

Shit.

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Pip’s words cut through the silence like blades. Swiftly, Christophe shook his head and remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

“Non, I stopped because I think you are pretty.”

A small smile spread across Pip’s face, his cheeks only seeming to get redder. He glanced around for a moment before looking back at Christophe, just to check he wasn’t talking to anybody else.

“You think I’m pretty?” Pip questioned, moving his hand to grab Christophe’s. He intertwined their fingers. Christophe leaned down to land a quick kiss on Pip’s lips before sitting back up, pushing the tip of his dick inside of Pip. Pip responded beautifully, moaning quietly and gasping.

“I think you are a lot of things, Pip, and ‘pretty’ is not nearly enough to describe how gorgeous I think you are.”

Christophe was never really one for cheesy or romantic shit. He never understood it until this moment, until you fall for someone. Pip didn’t respond with words, he rolled over so he was lay on his back. He pulled Christophe down and smashed their lips together, his hands wrapping in his messy brown hair.

They kissed passionately. It was only a kiss, but it shared a lot of words between them. Christophe pushed his cock into Pip more, until he was buried balls-deep inside him. Pip reacted by moaning loudly into his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his fingers into his back. He accidentally scratched Christophe multiple times, but the two didn’t seem to notice.

Christophe pulled away from the kiss, wanting to hear more of Pip’s cries and moans. He began drilling in and out of Pip, his dick being swallowed by Pip every time he pushed in. Pip threw his head back into the pillows, moaning loudly and breathing heavily. Tears were beginning to stream down his face due to the little pain and overwhelming sensations. It was normal to cry in sex anyway.

Christophe wondered how somebody could look so beautiful even when they were crying. He then dug his fingers into the sides of Pip’s hips, his hips rocking against Pip swiftly. The headboard of the bed slammed against the wall with every thrust, causing a loud bang. However, that noise was drowned out by Pip’s howls.

He clawed at Christophe’s back, eyes almost rolling back. His legs were shaking and his cock was hard and neglected. He moved his hand down to stroke himself, but his hand was shoved away. He whimpered but quickly shut up when Christophe’s hand wrapped around his dick instead, swiftly pumping him in sync with his thrusts.

Pip screamed Christophe’s name loud enough to wake up the neighbours. Neither of the two cared about that right now. They were both lost in each other, fitting together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. 

They continued to make love to each other passionately until Pip came. His cum shot out like a rocket, it was like he hadn’t had such a satisfying climax in his whole life. He panted heavily, really heavily. He was gasping for air as Christophe continued to fuck him throughout his orgasm. But not too long after, Christophe also finished. He filled Pip to the brim, pulling out slowly with a heavy huff.

Pip was fine for the first second, then he felt Christophe’s seed drip out of him and he cringed, his face twisting and a shiver going down his spine. Christophe simply laughed, falling next to him. He would usually shower straight after sex, but that can wait until the morning.

... Well, that was if Pip wanted him to stay.

But that had an obvious answer and it was clear to Christophe when Pip rolled over and buried his face into the warmth of Christophe’s chest. 

“Sorry, I should’ve used a condom. I did not bring any with me though.” Christophe spoke, his voice slow, tired and guilty. He was referring to Pip cringing just a few moments before. Pip responded by sighting happily and shaking his head, his eyes shut and hand resting on his chest. 

It wasn’t long before Pip was deep in sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly and soft exhales escaping his lips. However, Christophe couldn’t sleep. His mind was empty yet running wild at the same time. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think or do in the morning. However, right now, he was going to enjoy the small boy in his arms. He placed soft kisses to his cheek and jawline, his neck too.

He worshipped Pip’s body, leaving such soft kisses he wouldn’t wake him. He held him and admired him, holding him like Pip was going to run away.

After forty minutes or so, Christophe’s lids felt heavy and he let himself drift off into darkness.

Christophe woke rather early. He was exhausted when he woke up, but decided he needed to get out of the house. After all, he thought Pip would want him gone and this is just a one night stand deal, even through Christophe was desperate to stay with him. Pip was still asleep by the time Christophe was up. He watched him for a few minutes, then decided to shower before leaving. That wouldn’t be wrong of him, would it?

He crept out the room silently, not making a sound. He was incredible at being quiet, honestly. After last night, it was clear that Pip didn’t have his skill in being quiet. After checking a few rooms and getting a little lost, he found the bathroom and stepped inside. He was still naked and didn’t take his clothes with him, he didn’t think much of leaving them in the bedroom.

With a quick twist of the handle, the shower beamed on and hot water rained down. Christophe picked up one of the shampoo bottles, seeing that Pip mainly used feminine products and baby products. Different exotic smells and such, like “Tropical pineapple” and “Berry mix.” He laughed quietly and put it back, it wasn’t his right to use it. He got a quick body shower, wiping down his torso and stomach. 

It didn’t take long for him to dry. He helped himself to a towel, figuring Pip wouldn’t mind him just using a towel. However, once he entered the bedroom again, he noticed the other dip in the bed from where Pip once lay. He blinked a few times, realising Pip had woken up. He rubbed the nape of his neck, finger tips massaging the tense muscles.

He searched for his clothes and could find everything but his shirt. Where the fuck was it? Christophe grumbled quietly and out on the rest of his clothes, checking the alarm clock.

07:01

It had been a very long time since Christophe was up at this hour. He usually got up between 10am - 12pm. After another heavy sigh and few more minutes of searching for his stolen shirt, he left the bedroom and slowly crept downstairs.

As his foot hit the bottom step, he was blasted in the face with the smell of bacon and eggs.

‘No way.’ He thought.

This was completely unusual. He would’ve been out the house by now, nobody got up at such times. Christophe looked around a little before following the smell. The smell brought him to the kitchen, as expected. 

Pip was stood in the kitchen, a little hunched over, visibly sore. He was holding a frying pan with sizzling pieces of bacon sitting in the middle. He was wearing nothing but Christophe’s shirt. Suddenly, Christophe no longer wanted his shirt back.

Christophe cleared his throat to make his presence known and Pip jumped, spinning around to look at the much taller male.

“Oh! I thought you would’ve been longer. How was your sleep?” Pip beamed happily. Christophe’s whole body felt like jelly, but especially his heart. The way Pip looked beautiful in his shirt, it just suited him wonderfully. 

“Fine. Thank you.” 

He forced his gaze to move away from Pip. Instead, he looked at Georgina in the corner of the kitchen, all curled up on the floor. She was lay next to her bed instead of on her bed. Silly.

Pip hummed, a bright smile on his face. Christophe thought for a moment, then pulled a chair away from the small table in the kitchen and sat down.

“If you want me to leave, I can. I do not mind.”

There was a beat of silence before Pip placed the strips of bacon onto two plates, that already had eggs and a side of beans on it. He picked up the plates and set them on the table, one plate in front of Christophe. He then skipped over to the fridge and made two glasses of orange juice, then sat down with them.

“Don’t be silly, chap. I want you to stay longer but I won’t be offended if you want to go.”

There were no more words exchanged for a few minutes. Just the sounds of knives and forks digging into delicious food and quiet sips from their glasses.

“I want to stay a bit longer, if you will let me,” Christophe spoke. Pip opened his mouth to speak but Christophe cut him off. “Thank you for last night, I loved it. Also, you look great in my shirt.” He chuckled, leaning on his hand. He stared at Pip’s face as he continued eating, enjoying the way his expression changed into excitement and his face lit up. He loved seeing his cheeks flush a light red and how he practically bounced in his seat.

“It was my pleasure, honestly.”

Pip laughed with a wink and Christophe let out a loud snicker, covering his mouth a little. It was a stupid joke, but hearing it from Pip made it funny.

‘Maybe this wont be so bad,’ Christophe thought. He didn’t like to be clingy or get so attached to people. A lot of people he cared about left him for selfish reasons and didn’t consider his feelings at all. This caused Christophe to not get close to people and develop feelings. It (usually) took a while for him to like someone or trust them.

But with Pip, it was different. Pip was like a gift, the most perfect present. It was like God heard his silent cries and sent him the most beautiful angel he could. He felt pulled towards Pip and like they were connected. He felt safe and comfortable, and he only hoped Pip felt the same way.

“... I’m sorry we did sexual stuff before an actual date and such. I don’t usually do that, but it just happened I guess.” Christophe shrugged hopelessly, his fingers scratching at the wooden table.

Pip brushed some of his hair out his face and smiled. “Don’t worry, really! It’s not something I usually do either... Or ever, actually. But last night was really great and I don’t regret it.”

“Me neither. But I do regret not asking you out beforehand, so.”

Christophe paused and bit at the side of his mouth before opening his lips again to speak.

“So,” He continued. “Can I take you on a date tonight? Or tomorrow?”

Pip’s expression melted completely. He had stars in his eyes and a wide smile, his face a deep shade of red.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
